


It was just internal homophobia after all.

by saturn_934



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Superfamily Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Gay Harley Keener, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Other, Pansexual Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Avengers, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Steve is a homophobic ass at the start but it is just internal homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturn_934/pseuds/saturn_934
Summary: Request by emmarmadillo: I had another idea! So peter and harley are both very gay but Steve is a little homophobic because he's front the 40s and when he finds out he gets mad. And harley and Tony yell and peter cries and stuff like that :) it would also be kinda funny if at the end Steve figures out that he's bi and it was internal homophobia all along lolI loved writing this haha, i think it ended up really good and I hope you like it too! ❤️❤️
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 27
Kudos: 107





	It was just internal homophobia after all.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmarmadillo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=emmarmadillo).



> Sooo, I think this work is really good hahah. I hope you guys like it as much as I did!   
> You already know the drill, if you have a request, feel free to share them with me and I'll write it if i can!   
> And, if there's any mistakes, I'm really sorry but english is not my first language and I'm still learning it! 💛

"You sure you don't mind that I don't...feel ready to tell to them about us, my love?"

"Pete, my lovely and sweet boyfriend that I love so much and would do anything to make you happy, " -Peter chuckled softly and Harley kissed his lips before continuing: "even If I did mind, I'm not going to take you out to them If you're not ready about It. And no, I don't mind, at all."

"You're too good for me, Harls. " 

"Nop, I'm not even close of what you really deserve, but you want me, so here I am."   
Peter laughed and hugged the boy, hiding his head on his neck.   
.  
.  
.  
A few weeks later.  
.  
.  
.   
"But that's disgusting! They're two boys and they're together! Kissing and...ah! It's disgusting!"

"Rogers, I swear that I'll kick your homophobic ass out of that window If you don't shut the hell up right now!" Tony shouted. He was seeing red while looking at Steve, how that homophobic asshole dares talk about his son and his son's boyfriend like that!?   
.  
.  
And that's how It started.  
.  
.  
Peter chuckled softly while Harley was kissing his neck, holding his waist and smiling softly while hearing his boyfriend's soft laugh.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me, you knew that?" Harley asked, while looking at Peter's eyes and caressing his cheek with a really soft touch.

"Well, since you say that to me at least five times a day, I think I can say that yes, I know that. " Peter said and smiled.

"Great then." He said, before starting kissing the smaller boy with so much love and care.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me too, Harls." Peter said with a really passionate voice and with so much love on his eyes that Harley felt his heart skipping a beating. 

"I love you."

"I love you too." The boys were smiling and honestly, that moment was perfect. Exactly, "was".

"What the fuc-" Bucky said while entering the kitchen, seeing the boys kissing each other and he smiled softly, these kids.

"Language! What's happe-...what the fuck!?" Steve screamed. 

Both Peter and Harley almost jumped from where they were kissing and looked at Steve and Bucky, and man, right behind them, were all the others. Damnit.

"When where the lovebirds tell me that you're dating, huh?" Tony asked, smiling at them. " And you, Keener, hurt my kid and you're a dead man." 

"I already knew that, old man." 

"You two are idiots." Peter said and laughed. 

" I knew that they're dating already." Natasha said, taking a bottle of water. 

"Yeah, me too." Pepper said.

"Mom!" 

"I know about everything, sweetie, and you two are obvious." 

"Okay, what the actual fuck?" Steve said, looking at Peter and Harley...disgusted. 

"What the fuck" what, man?" Sam asked.

"They're... that's disgusting, man!" And yeah, there It Is, where the chaos started.

" Disgusting!? What the fuck is wrong with you, dude!?" Clint shouted at him.

" With me!? They're the only ones that are kissing each other and acting like this Is normal!" 

"Steve, shut the hell up, honestly." Bruce said, looking so fucking angry.

"We're not at the past century anymore, dude! Grow up!" Harley said.

"You don't tell me to grow up, young man, you just...stay away from me. And you, Pete, I'm disappointed at you, kid." 

And the kitchen fell In a horrible silence for for a few seconds. Before this happened:  
A loud noise were heard on the place and Steve almost fell, but he stood against the wall. A punch. Peter punched him. 

"You're disappointed at me!? You are!? I'm fucking disappointed at you! Who the fuck do you think you are to look at me and my boyfriend and say that our relationship is disgusting? Huh?! We're on the 21th century, Rogers. People are free to love who they want." Yeah, Peter was crying, but man, he was intimidating.

And again, the place fell In a horrible silence, before more shit happened.  
Steve pushed Peter away.

"Don't touch me, Peter. And don't talk to me like that again, that's disgusting and I want you away from me! Don't wanna catch this fucking disease." 

"D-disease!? What the fuck, Steve!?" Bucky screamed and he was, honestly, controlling himself from punching the man. 

"Are you out of your damn mind?!" Bruce held Steve by his shirt.

"But that's horrible! They're two boys and they're together! Kissing and...ah! It's disgusting and wrong! They're going to regret this."

"Rogers, I swear that I'll kick your homophobic ass out of that window If you don't shut the hell up right now!" Tony shouted. He was seeing red while looking at Steve, how that homophobic asshole dares to talk about his son and his son's boyfriend like that!? 

"You're crazy, Rogers. I pity you." Pepper said. "Baby, hey, come here, let's get out of here. Come with us, Harls." She said holding Peter and Harley, while leaving the room. 

"Are you happy now?! You made my son cry, you fucking asshole! Get the hell out of my tower and don't ever get closer to my kid or I don't know what I'm gonna do!" Tony hold Steve's shirt and pushed him hard. 

" Out of the tower!? Were am I supposed to go? This Is were Fury's told you that I should be! You can't kick me out just because you're son Is doing something wrong!"

Silence again.

"Get the hell out of here, Steve. You're crossing the lines, you're out of your mind, you're being a completely idiot. Think about all the shit that you are saying and when you're capable of seeing that the only one wrong here Is you, not Pete, not Harley, just you and your homophobic ass, come back." Bucky said with a really calm voice for the situation. "Go, get out of here now."   
.  
.  
Two months later  
.  
.  
Steve was wrong and he finally saw It. He was so, so wrong and he was an asshole.

"I'm so fucking sorry, Pete. Please, I'm so so sorry. Forgive me, kid. Harley, you too, I'm really sorry." 

They were at the living room, the others were there too, watching the whole thing.

Peter sighed and hugged Steve.

"It's okay, I forgive you, uncle Steve. You recognized that you were wrong and apologized that's what matters. It's okay. Also, I'm sorry that I punched you."

"He's not." Tony said.

"I'm not really." Peter said and they laughed.

"It's okay, kid. You did the right thing, I was out of my mind."

Harley looked at his boyfriend and smiled softly. Peter was too pure for this fucking awful world. But he had Harley and the others to protect him, that was good.

"Yeah, If Pete really forgives you, I can do It too. But not now. It's a process, after all, you were an asshole." Steve nodded.

" Thanks, kid."   
.  
.  
Few more months later.  
.  
.  
"I think I never felt happier than I'm now, Bucky." Steve said, hugging his - now- boyfriend on his arms and smiling. 

"You own a lot to Peter and Harley. After all, It Is just happening because of them." 

"I know. Damn, I still hating myself for that day." 

"They forgave you, but It's good that you learned from your mistakes." 

"I know.."

"Love you, Steve."

"Love you too, Bucky." They smiled at each other and kissed, a really passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm accepting requests for superfamily (Marvel) and Peter Parker Whump (literally, anything that you want, don't be shy, just ask).   
> And if you already made a request and I didn't post it, I'm probably writing it yet!   
> Hope you have a good day/night, angels ❤️   
> Lots of love and stay safe!! ❤️❤️


End file.
